


Ties That Bind I

by Band007



Series: Ties That Bind Series [1]
Category: Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: dragon/Harry, dragon/alex, smart/powerful Harry, smart/powerful/Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band007/pseuds/Band007
Summary: Harry Potter is the BWL. Alexander Taylor is a young, tired wizard looking for remnants of his mother's family. What if he mother was the unknown sister to Lily Potter? Alex steps in when he witnesses the way Harry is treated by the Dursley's. How will this change not only the Wizarding World, but two lonely lives?
Series: Ties That Bind Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Revelations and Promises

Harry Potter sat hunched in the corner of the pitifully small room, two thin arms wrapped around his legs. The room was pitch black except for the minute rays of light that slipped from under the door. If he listened hard he could hear the clinking of silverware against plates down stairs in the kitchen. Sniffing, the boy rested his heavy head against his too thin shoulder.

He did his best to take his mind off his growling stomach and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Uncle Vernon had been really irritable this summer, resulting in more and more nights without food. His Uncle was set off by everything. If he was told to clean the windows and found the slightest smudge Dudley had put there on purpose, he was immediately corralled in his room. The young kid, try as he might, couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten.

The small figure wrapped his arms more firmly around his small legs. Shafts of moonlight trickled through the small window on the wall behind him, highlighting the pale silver tears running down his gritty cheeks.

* * *

Alexander Taylor pushed open the door to The Happy Dragon--his stepfather's tavern. Looking around quickly, he spotted Mr. Roberts’ figure near the bar, talking to a new server. A smile crossed Alex’s face. He hadn’t been back home in several years in the known land--the equivalent of a few seconds here at home. It felt good to be home. Quietly, he snuck closer to his stepfather, intending on scaring the man.

“Like I said,” the man was saying, “-you have to make sure the tables and bar are wiped down after every customer. It saves time and energy, that way you don’t have to scrub them for hours after we close.”

“Teasing the hired help again?” Alex joked.

His stepfather’s eyes went wide and he spun around in shock. Alex laughed goodnaturedly.

“Alex! I didn’t know you were back!”

“And yet here I am. You don’t happen to have an extra room I can rent, do you?”

Mr. Roberts stroked his chin in mock consideration. “Hmm. And I suppose you’ll be wanting the same room as last time?”

Alex rested his arms on the bar. He schooled his features to look older. “Yes, that would be nice. It’s not taken is it?” The younger man’s grin grew at the light hearted banter.

“Now that I think about it, it is.”

“Oh? By whom?”

“Come to think of it, some strange young man who comes and goes often, doesn't even pay his bill on time. The lad’s always sneaking up on me at the most unexpected times, waiting to scare me half out of my skin. Have you met him?”

“No I haven’t, but he does sound familiar.” Unable to take it anymore they both dissolved into laughter.

The older man slapped a hand on his stepson’s shoulder, directing him to the door leading to the families private living quarters. Giving a quick word of instruction to the employee at the bar, the pair made their way upstairs.

Eventually coming to a halt at a comfortable looking living room, both men sank down in a comfortable chair. Finally, they could talk.

“How have you been? Whalen hasn’t been working you too hard has he?”

Thinking on how to answer, Alex took his time to answer his stepfather. It was hard to think in this world less than three months ago he’d wandered through a dusty old bookshop and signed on as an adventurer--without even fully realizing it. He traveled to another world called the Known Lands and went on wonderful adventures and made friends. Along the way, he’d also found out he was a wizard.

Whalen Vankin--a well respected wizard in the Known Lands, had taken him on as an apprentice and taught him how to use his magic to help people. Eventually, Whalen had asked him to take a staff and he’d agreed. Soon after, he’d decided to move to Alusia where he could be close on hand to fulfill his duties as a wizard. Time moved much faster in Alusia; and the Known Lands for the matter, but no matter when he came back to the modern world he returned the exact second he’d left.

Mr. Roberts had promised he could always come home if he ever needed a quiet place to relax. Suddenly, the weight of his duties as a wizard had become heavy and he’d felt the need to come home.

“Well, Whalen showed up on my doorstep late one night very disheveled. He explained that he’d only ever trained two wizards. Me and his nephew, Jabez. Anyway, Jabez had turned dark and was planning on killing thousands of innocent people all around the Known Lands. We both went after him, disguising ourselves as merchants...” 

Alex talked on, letting his words ease the hurt in his heart. His stepfather sat in silence, kindly listening to the whole story without interrupting him. When he was finished, Alex felt considerably lighter than he had in months. For once he was able to talk about his feelings and discomfort how everything had ended. It felt good to be back with family even if Mr. Roberts wasn’t related to him in blood.

Then something struck him. His friend Arconn the elf had once asked him about his extended family and encouraged him to seek them out.

“Mr. Roberts, do you happen to know anything about my parents' family? I don’t have, I don’t know, aunts, uncles, or even a cousin or two?”

The older man gave him a puzzled look, wondering how the subject had changed so quickly, but decided not to comment on it, yet. He’d practically been Alex’s surrogate father since the boy’s real father died. Joshua Taylor had been his best friend and also an adventurer like him.

“Now that I think of it, your mother did mention a sister--two actually. In all honesty, I never met either of them. The way your mother talked it was a painful subject for her. I know one sister died, and the other, your mother never got along well with.”

“Do you know their names?”

“Lily and Petunia Evans.” Mr. Roberts stood up and pulled down a faded scrap book off the cluttered shelf against the wall. Flipping it open to a certain page, he turned it around and handed it to Alex. “Lily married another fellow, James, I think his name was. Petunia married an unpleasant fellow, Dursley, I think I heard your mother say his name was once. But, I could be wrong. Like I said, your mother never cared to talk about it much; too painful.”

Brushing a finger over the slick picture under his pointer finger. He could see his mother huddled on porch stairs surrounded by two other young girls. One, had pretty red hair and a pleasant smile, and the other had a sour look on her face as if she hated being so close to her two sisters.

Hope swirled in his stomach. Here it was, a chance to find a place to belong, a family to learn about. Alex promised himself he would learn as much about his newfound family as he could.


	2. The Dursley's

Alexander Taylor walked quickly down the quiet street. He’d left The Happy Dragon a few days ago. The evening he’d arrived back home, he’d sent a letter to Whalen asking the fellow wizard if there was a way he could use magic to travel back and forth between England. Whalen had suggested using a sort of portal that would allow him to get back and forth between his stepfather’s house and the last living relative he knew about.

It hadn’t taken him very long before he got the portal working and away he went, off to England. According to the last few letters his mother had exchanged with her sisters, Lily was living in a place called Godric’s Hollow while Petunia was living with her husband and son at Number Privet Drive.

The portal was designed to land him near the closest living relative. Mr. Roberts had mentioned that one sister had died, but he hadn’t specified which. One glance at the address had confirmed whose house he’d landed at, Petunia Dursley.  _ Aunt Petunia. _ It was strange to have a living relative. Growing up, it had always been just his mother and him. After her death, Mr. Roberts had taken him in and raised him, but there was still a part of him that felt alone. Up until now, he’d had no family.

Suddenly, he had a better understanding of why Arconn had encouraged him to seek out his family. The mere thought of family was filling the empty hole occupying his heart.  _ What was it like to truly have family? _ He wondered. Salinor was the closest living family he’d known about and he was thousands of years old.

Alex walked faster down the street in anticipation. He could feel his magic surge around him, picking up on his rising emotions. Deep inside of him, he could feel the dragon react as well.  _ Control your magic! _ His Rel O’gash whispered urgently in his mind.  _ Look around you, all is not what it seems. The last thing you need is to be noticed now. Search the street... _

Using the power of the dragon, the young wizard forced his magic deep down inside him before calling on the dragon once more to hide his magic from the world. His O'gash had saved his life more than once before, and he obeyed the warning without a second thought.

Concentrating, Alex focused on finding what his O'gash had warned him about. That’s when he saw it, four houses down the street a dome of magic encased a single house. He could clearly see the magic was intended to protect someone inside the house. However, the dome was weak and flickering dangerously and Alex doubted the magic would do much good.

The sandy haired wizard frowned. The only magic he’d ever encountered was in the Known Lands, traveling on adventurers. What was protection magic doing here, now, in the middle of a town without a wizard in sight? Curiosity followed through him. The same house surrounded by magic, was the house Petunia Dursley was living in.

“Freak! You worthless freak! Get down here this instant and clean up this mess! And don’t expect any dinner tonight! Freaks like you don’t deserve dinner!” Alex froze. A man was clearly doing the shouting, and it was coming from his relative’s house.

Alex swept up the walkway, silently creeping up into the porch. He’d expected some resistance from whatever spells had been cast over the small house. Surprisingly, the weak magic had roved over him cautiously, but had let him move forward, unaffected. The sound of small pattering feet reached his ears and was followed by a young, shaking voice.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry U-uncle.” The sandy haired wizard's heart twisted painfully. There was no mistaking the fear in the young child’s voice and it cut to his heart. No child should speak with such fear. The dragon surged forward with suck fierceness Alex had a difficult time reining his magic in.

“Sorry? You're sorry!? I’ll teach you to be sorry!” The man’s voice was screaming full force now.

“P-p-please! Please, I-I’m sorry, so sorry! I didn’t mean to, honest.” The young voice pleaded.

The child’s pleads turned to screams as Alex heard the unmistakable sounds of a beating. Unable to take it anymore, Alex reached for the door handle and pushed his way into the immaculately well kept house. Instantly, he spied a large, overly fat man dragging a bloodied and bleeding black haired boy into a small cupboard positioned under the stairs. The boy screamed as the man crudely grabbed the boy by his hair, the pleased look on his face was enough to make Alex lose his tentative control over the dragon inside him.

The dragon lashed out in hot anger, picking the fat man up by his feet and slamming his harshly against the adjoining wall in the living room. The man screamed in fear and began spitting insults at Alex, which the young wizard ignored. His attention was on the still sobbing boy now curled in a ball on the hard floor, face dripping with blood.

In less than five strides, he was at the boys side taking in his injuries. The entire left side of his face was covered in a mixture of new and healing bruises. Thick red blood ran from his nose and mouth. Rage welled up in Alex, as he studied the bruises and scars scarcely hidden by the threadbare shirt hanging off the boy’s too thin frame. Without a shadow of a doubt, the boy had been abused for some time now.

“Vernon?” Whipping around Alex came face to face with a horse faced woman who he recognized from the photograph. Her eyes went wide when she caught sight of Alex and her fuming husband pinned against the wall upside down. “You.”

Grimly, Alex stood. “Yes, me. I don’t think we’ve properly met,  _ Aunt _ Petunia.”

“Sarah’s son.” Petunia whimpered.

Alex stopped a few feet from his Aunt. “Don’t say her name, you have no right.”

Using his thumb, he wrenched a hand to where the child was still whimpering in pain on the floor. The dragon raged out again, forcing Alex to fight valiantly for control. He needed a clear head at the moment.

“Who’s the child?”

Petunia looked like she’d swallowed a lemon. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, unsettled. “I..You… Lily’s son.”

“I may not have been allowed much time with my mother before her death, but I do know she never would have gone this far as to abuse a child. Your own flesh and blood!” This Aunt flinched at his tone. “Why! What has he done to you?”

“I never wanted that freak living in my house. Growing up with Lily was bad enough. Mother and Father fawned over her because she had magic! I hated her!” Petunia squared her shoulders, trying to assert herself. “And your mother wasn’t much better! Lily went off to that freak school to learn magic, and Sarah moved to the States. Wasn’t two months later when we found out she was dating her own freak: one who came and went at random times, never had a real job, and was always spinning tales about another world! Ha! I can’t believe she fell for him.”

Alex gritted his teeth. Obviously she was talking about his father and his job as an adventurer. Alex had always wanted to know about who his father was. It hurt listening to this woman cut him down like this.

“Sarah was the oldest, the favorite! Sarah married her boy friend not soon after Lily got her letter and we never heard anything about them again. We tried to write lots of times, but they always came back unanswered. Once Lily graduated, she moved off to live in the freak world and married some mongrel boy with magic several years later. Called himself a wizard! Then, my sister got herself killed and ever since I’ve been stuck with their freakish child who’s just like them. He deserves every bit of what he gets!”

Alex stepped closer so he was inches from his Aunt’s face. “How dare you treat a child like that! I’ll have you know that if it wasn’t for--what did you call them--freaks, the majority of your world would be dead several times over. Magic is only gifted to those who are found worthy of its gift. Did you ever stop to consider how much good he could do if you had given him a chance and put aside your prejudice and jealousy for just one second? Did you ever think what could have happened then?!”

Fear sparked in Petunia’s eyes. His magic roiled inside of him, pushing against the limits of the magic concealment spells he had created before setting foot on his Aunt’s property. A wild reckless anger burned inside of him, red hot like dragon fire. Alex’s eyes widened. If he didn’t calm down, and soon, who knew what he was going to do to his  _ beloved _ family?

He drew in a deep breath and counted backwards from a hundred trying to stall his magic. Anxiously, he tried every calming tactic Whalen taught him, and even a few Salinor had shared. It wasn’t working.

_ Salinor! Help! _ Desperately, Alex reached out to his fellow dragon knowing he could stop him from doing something he’d never be able to live down. Almost instantly he heard the great dragon’s reply.

_ Alex, anchor your magic. You must calm yourself. _

_ How? I can’t control it! _ Alex hated how scared he sounded. But he had a right to be. The power of the dragon was wild, volatile, and unstable. If he didn’t find control--and soon--he could end up leveling the entire city block.

_ Alex, the child. Go to the child, forget the man and woman.  _ Salinor boomed, the dragon was sending his own magic to Alex, helping contain his magic for a few seconds longer.

Eagerly, Alex raced to the boy’s side--his cousin’s side. White hot flames raced up and down his long sleeved shirt in a stunning array. Brilliant green eyes peered up at him. The blonde wizard's magic illuminated the child's injuries. Suddenly, all he wanted was for the boy’s pain to go away.

Cupping a small cheek with his hand, Alex watched as the flames on his arms turned from white to gold, spreading to the green eyed boy. Bruises rose and fell across his skin, instantly healing. The blood coming from his mouth and nose incinerated in the heat of the flames before the cuts healed at a rapid clip. Instantly, Alex felt more in control as his magic had a healthy outlet and no longer raged.

_ Well done, young one. Take the child a leave. You must move quickly, there are many wizards approaching that you will not want to meet. Choose your next moves wisely. The strangers will stop at nothing to take the child away from you and return him to his Aunt. They care little for the child, as long as he fulfills his usefulness to them. _

Alex wasted no time picking the boy up, noticing how the warm golden flames still bounced between him and the green eyed child. Petunia’s wide eyes stared at him in surprise, but thankfully the woman made no move to stop him. Behind her, her husband still hung upside down from the wall, red faced. 

_ Salinor where do I go? I need somewhere quiet so I can think and plan. I can’t take the chance of leading whoever these wizards are to my stepfather’s home. It would be disastrous.” _

Instantly, the image of an old castle flashed in his mind as well as the instructions on how to get there. Alex didn’t question how Salinor knew this information, but readied himself and his precious cargo to leave. Opening the portal, Alex adjusted the landing point to his new residence before jumping through, the small child clutched protectively in his arms. 


	3. Godric's Hollow

Albus Dumbledore hurried up the walkway to Petunia Dursley’s house, wand in hand. The last few remaining members of the Order were fanned out behind him. Shock gripped him as Dumbledore looked at the house. The wards he had placed around the house including Lily Potter's blood ward were completely gone. There wasn’t a single flicker of magic in sight. His stomach roiled uncomfortably inside him. Lily Potter's wards were powerful. Powerful enough to keep even Voldemort out. Who had the power to completely destroy them?

The wizards all slipped into the house through the open doorway. Vernon Dursley was hanging upside down pinned to the wall by magic. His wife Petunia stood in the entrance way staring at a blank wall in terror. At first Albus though the woman had been struck by a freezing curse, but discarded the idea when she turned to look at him. The woman's eyes were wide open and unblinking. Harry Potter was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Harry Potter?” Alastor Moody growled beside Dumbledore.

Petunia didn’t respond, just turned back around to stare at the blank wall with shock written all over her face.

“Where’s Harry Potter!” Alastor bellowed, startling Petunia.

“How could I be so stupid? Lily forgive me, please forgive me. What have I done?” Petunia rambled and stuttered not making any sense.

Minerva stepped around Moody and laid a hand in the shaken woman's shoulder, shaking it roughly. The Transfiguration Professor’s face was a mixture of emotions: worry, impatience and even anger at the time it was taking the woman to answer their question. Time they couldn’t afford to lose. Petunia Dursley’s never reacted to her hand on her shoulder and it soon became apparent the woman wasn’t going to tell them anything.

“Severus.” Dumbledore said to the sour faced man standing in the doorway, looking disgusted.

Drawing his wand, Severus pointed it to the woman before extracting a thin white wisp and shoving it into an empty vial. The former Death Eater crossed the room and took the memories from the man before waving his wand releasing the man from the wall none too gently. Vernon Dursley, having been suspended upside down of course, landed directly on his head with a squeal. However, instead of beginning his usual rant about freaks, he squished his overly large frame in the corner in a pathetic attempt to hide from his guests.

Armed with two full vials of memory, Snape sent the muggle man one last sneer before heading out the door as Remus Lupin and Shacklebolt came down the stairs. Shaking his head at Dumbledore’s unanswered question, Lupin looked about the house before walking through the door. One by one, the wizards left with nothing more than a pop in their wake.

The Boy-Who-Lived was gone. They could only hope whoever took him could be found, quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away Alex stepped out of the portal, the small child wrapped protectively in his arms. The young sandy haired wizard didn’t stop to look up at the large mansion looming over him, going right inside.

Walking through the entrance, Alex took a small moment to stare at the large house cascading over his head. The stone floor under his boots was black with soot and dirt, but scraping his foot across it he could see the pure white marble underneath. White marble spiraling staircases were edged with stained redwood footers. Topped off by blue and silver rugs in surprisingly good condition considering the amount of dirt they held. Still, Alex couldn’t help but be pleased with the new accommodations.

The frighteningly small boy in his arms shifted, shyly studying him. He gave the child the kindest smile he could muster.

“What’s your name?”

Green eyes met blue ones before looking away, ashamed. A blush covered the child’s cheeks, as if he was just caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Gently, and with slow movements to give him the chance to pull away, Alex guided his face back.

“I won’t hurt you I promise. You’re safe here. I’m Alex, what’s your name?” The child's face went from fear to hope.

“H-Harry.” He said timidly.

Alex smiled warmly. The golden flames were flickering cheerfully, but Harry didn’t seem to notice them at all. Usually, the young adventurer would be concerned about such uncontrollable use of magic, but for some reason it did his heart good to feel the soft flames dance dizzily back and forth.

“It’s nice to meet you Harry.” Alex took a left and entered what looked like an old receiving room. He spotted a comfortable looking couch in the middle of the room covered by a white sheet. Wordlessly, he used his magic to whisk the sheet off the couch sending a billow of dust into the air. The dust settled.

Immediately, Alex had the desire to sneeze. ACHOO! Harry giggled. Alex only had time to send him a small grin before he had to sneeze again. ACHOO, ACHOO! Harry’s giggles had quickly turned into full blown laughter that shook the small boy’s entire frame.

“Are you--ACHOO--laughing at me?” Alex jested. He set the boy down on the couch and plopped down beside him.

Harry meanwhile was holding his aching ribs as he laughed. Not caring about the painful side stitches it was giving him.

“I’m sorry it’s just so-”

ACHOO! ACHOOOO!

“--funny! Ha ha ha ha!” Small tears ran down his small face that this time had nothing to do with the beating his horrid relatives had given him earlier.

Alex wiped his nose, pleased the urge to sneeze was finally gone. His heart felt considerably lighter. The trauma from Harry’s young life would take time to heal. Alex only hoped his sneezing fit had been a testament his young cousin was going to be fine.

Harry slid one foot off the couch, intending to get up, but waited wondering if he was allowed to. A small part inside Alex sighed. Harry deserved a good life, and he didn’t regret taking him from his Aunt and Uncle, but now he wondered what he was going to do. In this world he was fifteen years old when in the Known Lands he had reached his twenties. His mind was mature, but his body wasn’t. How was he supposed to raise a child. Certainly someone else could raise Harry better than he could.

Inwardly, the adventurer shook his head. He’d figure things out later, for now the black haired boy beside him was his first concern. On that note, Alex figured he’d work on building up Harry's confidence.

Alex stood taking care to watch Harry’s reaction out of the corner of his eyes without the boy noticing. He walked around the couch, eyes roaming the room. It truly was a beautiful house. Suddenly, he had an idea. Alex exited the room, leaving the boy alone, but remaining just out of sight. He wanted to know what Harry would do when he was left alone.

Releasing his magic, Alex ‘spied’ on the boy. At the moment he was still on the couch, one foot almost touching the floor. Then he stood. Alex stayed silent feeling Harry’s as he checked every nook and crevice in the room.

Playfully, Alex peeked around the doorway. Immediately, Harry flinched and lowered his eyes expecting to be punished. Instead, Alex smiled at him brightly.

“Tell you what, how about you and me go explore this place together? How does that sound?”

Harry looked at him warily, expecting a trick. It saddened Alex that Harry at such a young age expected to be betrayed. The boy was obviously wary of him. After all, he hardly knew Alex and was probably unused to seeing magic done in front of him. Making a mental note to explain to Harry what magic was, the adventurer pasted a cheery smile on his face.

Eventually, green eyes rose to meet ice blue one’s and a wide smile spread across the boy’s small face. Alex held out a hand. Racing over, the boy stepped up to his side, took his hand, and tugged him towards one of the many spiraling staircases in sight.

“Let’s go!” A childish voice warbled.

“Lets.” Alex agreed.

* * *

_ Six years later… _

“Harry! We’re gonna be late! We’d best be leaving soon or we’re likely never to make it at all!”

Harry Potter looked up from his book at Alexs’ call. Today was his eleventh birthday. Alex had hinted today was a special day for him, but no matter how hard he’d begged the man to tell him what he was hiding, Alex had just laughed and promised he wouldn’t be disappointed. Setting the book down on the nightstand, the young boy leapt up out of bed and threw on a pair of clothes.

In no time at all Harry was racing down the stylishly decorated marble stairs. At long last--even though it took him less than three seconds--he was standing in the doorway of the dining room. As usual, Alex was waiting for him at the head of the table, watching him come in with a mischievous look on his face.

_ Uh oh! _

Harry had seen that look long enough to know Alex was plotting something. His cousin raised an eyebrow at his abrupt entrance before tipping his head to his customary chair to his cousin’s right side. Taking his seat, Harry looked at the older man with an expectant look on his face.

“Did you sleep well?” Alex asked. Food appeared on the table between them and Harry wasted no time scooping some onto his plate.

Harry could still remember when Alex had shown up one night and rescued him from his Aunt and Uncle. As a child, he’d always dreamed about a long lost father saving him from his Uncle Vernon. Harry shuttered. If he thought hard enough he could still feel the man's pudgy fingers wrapping around his hair as he was beat with a belt.

After being rescued by Alex, his life has changed dramatically. Alex was a wizard! The following six years, he’d spent countless nights sitting by the fireplace begging Alex to show him some magic. With a laugh, his cousin had always obliged, conjuring floating balls of light--weir lights Alex called them--letting them float around the room, changing colors at random times. In addition to the lights, Alex had used his magic to create breathtakingly real illusions and light shows that made him laugh and stare in awe. 

A small smile curled Harry’s lips. Those nights were his fondest childhood memories. The Dursley’s had long since become a distant memory in the farthest reaches of his mind.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Harry blushed at Alex’s question, embarrassed at being caught, mind wandering in the past. Even though he knew Alex wasn’t angry. Come to think of it, any memory of Alex being angry were few and far between.

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to be rude. I was thinking about all the nights we’d spend in the sitting room after dinner. Do you remember? My fondest childhood memories center around that room.”

A happy smile lit up his cousin’s deep blue eyes. There was a far away glint in Alex’s eyes as well, thinking about the happy memories the room held.

“I know what you mean. I must confess, those nights hold a place in my heart as well. You were so young then. When I first brought you here you weren’t very big. The size of a bag of potatoes.” A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. “I don’t say this enough, but I’m proud of the person you’ve become.”

Harry couldn’t stop the blush, turning his face red. No matter how much time passed, he still couldn’t get comfortable with praise. It made him uncomfortable.

“Speaking of how the years have passed, it’s your birthday. I think maybe you’d like to learn more about your parents.” Alex said cautiously.

Happiness welled inside the green eyed child at the thought of learning about his parents. Three years ago Alex had explained Harry was a wizard like he was. When he’d asked about his parents however, Alex had a sad look on his face before telling him he didn’t know much about his parents. Harry never asked about them again, not wanting to bring his cousin unnecessary pain.

“Really?” Alex nodded and Harry lunged forward to give him a hug. “This is the best birthday present ever!”

Alex returned the hug with a laugh before pushing him back towards his chair. The pair dug into their breakfast thinking about what the day would bring.

* * *

A brisk wind whipped through the tall old oaks. The wind was a welcome respite from the blistering heat pounding down on the two figures walking across the long and uncared for glass. Finally they came to a stop, staring at the shambling house half hidden by overgrown grass, weeds and trees.

“What is this place?” the smallest figure asked.

Alex knelt down facing the eleven year old. “Harry, this is Godric’s Hollow. Did Aunt Petunia ever tell you what happened to your parents?”

Harry nodded. “She...She said they were killed in a car accident. She said they were drunk and crashed.”

Alex closed his eyes and Harry could feel his cousin’s anger and sorrow.

“Harry, your parents were good people and they weren’t killed in a car accident. Your parents were wizards, they had magic like you and me.” His green eyes widened, but he didn’t interrupt. “When you were a baby there was a prophecy that one day a child would be born with the power to destroy a dark wizard. He called himself Lord Voldemort. His real name was Tom Riddle.”

Harry stood in silence taking the information in. He didn’t understand what it had to do with him, but knew better than to interrupt. If Alex was telling him this then there was a reason, he needed to be patient.

“Your parents spent many years fighting against Voldemort, saving many lives by risking their own. They loved each other very much and were even more in love when you were born. People began to speculate that you may be the child in the prophecy. Your parents feared for your life and went into hiding. Lily and James were betrayed to the dark wizard and he came here to Godric’s Hollow to stop the prophecy from coming true. Your mother and father fought bravely and died to protect you.” Alex’s tone was gentle, eyes searching. “This...this is where they died.”

A sob caught in Harry’s throat. Reality struck him like a bolt of lightning. That was how his parents died, they were betrayed, then murdered. And it was all because of him. Arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. So caught up in his sorrow, he didn’t even notice being swept off his feet and transported home.

When the tears finally stopped, he was wrapped comfortably in a soft blanket. He was in the sitting room that had become Alex and Harry’s unofficial ‘family room’. With a wave of Alex’s hand, a fire started, licking the dried wood in the grate.

“A fire? It’s summer.” Harry teased feeling better, seeing he was safe at home.

His cousin laughed. “I know, but this castle can be pretty drafty even in the summer.” Silence filled the room as they both stared at the fire, mesmerized at how the fire danced and popped, consuming the wood. “I’m sorry.”

Shocked, Harry looked at Alex. “Sorry? What are you sorry for?”

“I fear I’ve ruined your birthday and for that I’m deeply sorry.”

A pained expression crossed the adventurer's face. Harry shook his head furiously. Alex was one of the most considerate people he’d ever met.

“Don’t..don’t feel sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I...I wanted to know about my parents for as long as I can remember. Alex, I trust you, completely. I trust your judgement and counsel--not because you raised me--but because you always think of others before yourself. I understand why you haven’t told me before now.”

“You do?”

“Yes. If you’d told me years ago, I don’t think I wouldn’t have been able to understand it--not completely. You were wise to wait until now. By not telling me you allowed me to have a carefree and happy childhood. And I can't thank you enough. What happened to the dark wizard who killed my parents?”

Alex gave him a look before he answered. “Most everyone thinks he’s dead. In fact, dear cousin, you’re quite famous.”

“Famous? Me?” Harry was shocked.  _ He was famous? But how? Why? He wasn’t special, he was eleven years old. Last time he checked, he hadn’t done anything abnormal. _

“Yes, you.” His cousin nudged him with his shoulder goodnaturedly. “After Tom Riddle...killed your parents...he tried to kill you. He cast a spell that should have killed you instantly, but it didn’t. From what I can tell, it rebounded off you and struck him instead.”

“So he’s dead then.”

Alex was quiet.

“Many think that, but I don’t. You see Riddle is a very powerful and very dark wizard. There are ways, dark and evil ways that he could have used to ensure his own survival.”

It was Harry’s turn to stay silent, digesting the words slowly. “So he isn’t dead. Do you...do you think he plans to come after me? I mean, with the prophecy, I’d be the person he hated and fears the most. Right?”

“I’m afraid so. But rest assured, he’ll have to go through me to get to you. Besides, he might find you to be a harder opponent to fight than he’s ever met before.” Alex noticed the worry looked etched in his cousin's face. Gently, he nudged the eleven year old. “Hold to what I’ve taught you and you’ll be fine. Now, I’m guessing this means you don’t want your birthday presents.”

“Presents! Alex you know I’m fine with one!” Harry protested only for Alex to cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Ok, I’ll confess they’re not all from me. And besides, all my adventuring has made me very, very rich.” Alex cupped a hand around his mouth and leaned towards his cousin. “Don’t tell anyone that. That last thing I need is marriage proposals.”

Harry couldn’t help, but laugh. Alex wasn’t kidding what he said he was rich. He’d stumbled across Alex’s treasure room in his bag once. He’d never seen so many piles of gold, silver and jewels--and that was just what he could see from the doorway!

A hand tugged him to his feet and the blanket fell to the floor. “Come on, let’s see about those presents.”

They were nearly to the door when the youngest of the two remembered the fire on the far side of the room.

“Alex, the fire’s still going.” Alex gave him a mischievous look. 

“Oh, I completely forgot. Put it out for me will you?”

Harry nodded before turning towards the fire. Alex had been tutoring him to use simple spells and magic since he’d started to do accidental magic at an early age. After a few mishaps of uncontrollable magic Alex had started to teach him to control it. Alex had taught him how to put out fires ever since he accidentally lit the table cloth on fire while he waited for Alex to join him for dinner.

As the years passed, Alex had started allowing him to start and put out the fire in the sitting room after dinner. However, he’d never put the fire out in the grate this far away before. Closing his eyes, he pictured a pile of cold, dead ash without the slightest hint of warmth.

“ _ Quench” _ The fire immediately snuffed out, leaving a pile of cold, dead wood.

Alex clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations. Happy with himself, Harry turned and followed his unofficial guardian. There were presents to open after all.


	4. The Letter

It was nearly dinner time before the owl arrived. Harry, giving into his childish tendencies, had convinced Alex to entertain him with a number of illusions and light shows. Only, this time Alex spent some time teaching the young eleven year old how to cast a number of illusions on his own. After three tries, Harry had succeeded in creating a miniature dragon illusion. It wasn’t as perfect or powerful as Alex’s were, but Harry was proud of himself. He knew with practice his illusions would get better over time. As Alex told him, not every wizard could create illusions and he should be proud of his accomplishments.

Suddenly, there was an unmistakable hoot. In a flurry of feathers, a dusty coal colored owl swooped into the room and dropped a small letter in his lap.  _ How did an owl get into the house?  _ They kept the windows and doors closed at all times.

The black haired boy’s confusion grew when he saw the letter was addressed to him.

“Alex? Do you know what this is?” His cousin shook his head, studying the envelope. Harry went to open it when Alex stopped him.

“Harry, wait! Don’t touch it yet! Until we know what it is and who sent it, we’d better use caution.” Holding out his hand, Alex’s staff flew through the house and slapped right into his open palm. Patiently, Harry waited as Alex cast a number of revealing spells over his letter. After ten minutes Alex looked up. “Alright, it’s safe.”

Harry wasted no time picking the letter and slicing it open. With wide eyes he read the contents, eyes getting wider and wider. Eventually he set the paper down, eyes wide and unfocused. “Impossible” he muttered.

“Harry? What is it?” Alex asked only to be handed the paper. “Hogwarts? Of course, I should have known…”

In a rare show of discomfort, Alex stood up and paced the room. Back and forth, back and forth, in front of the familiar grate and window seat overlooking the expansive courtyard. Harry grew increasingly concerned. Never had his cousin ever reacted like this.

“Alex? What’s wrong? What should you have known? What Hogwarts?” The eleven year old was practically overflowing with questions.

A warm hand was placed on the young boy’s shoulder. Immediately Harry looked up, he hadn’t heard his cousin’s approach. Alex smiled at him before guiding him to the comfortable window seat. Harry took a seat and waited patiently.

It didn’t take long before the familiar voice started talking. “Harry, you need to understand that magic comes to people in many different and unique ways.”

“Like your dragon magic?”

“Yes, like dragon magic. All creatures have magic in some way or another. The same is true for wizards. You see, some wizards are able to do great deeds with little to no training, while others have to spend hours learning and training what comes naturally to others. Now, do you remember Skeld’s wife’s mother, Cara?”

* * *

Alex couldn’t help but smile a little at the look of intense concentration that crossed Harry’s face. The day he’d rescued his cousin from their Aunt and Uncle he’d doubted his ability to teach and take care of a child. In the Known Lands he was in his early twenties, but in this world he was only a fifteen year old kid when he and Harry had first met.

That reminded of another thing, because of his age he knew the British Ministry would never give him custody of Harry. Now that he was twenty-one he could file all the necessary paperwork. Salinor had been pressing him to gain custody of Harry before he left for Hogwarts. That way the manipulative Headmaster in charge had no grounds to wrestle Harry away from him.

Albus Dumbledore was held in high regard in this world, his deeds were great, that was true, but quite frankly he was finding the wizards and witches in this world were lazy, foolish and prone to blindly follow anyone, as long as they looked pleasing. 

Using the scrying orb he’d ‘confiscated’ from Magnus, he’d spend hours each day learning about the world he was in. It hadn’t taken long for him to realize just how pathetic, naive, and corrupt this government was. They stole the rights and privileges of their own people and then blamed all their problems on them. He hadn’t missed the frenzy after Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived they dubbed him, went missing from his ‘beloved’ relatives house. Albus Dumbledore had even been quoted in a newspaper article begging the wizarding world to help find Harry Potter and return him to his distraught relatives.

His only consultation was making friends with the head of the Aurors, Amelia Bones. The fellow witch was a life-saver. Granted, Alex only spoke with her through letters, but it was Amelia who had followed up on his tip to interrogate Petunia and Vernon Dursely about how they treated their nephew. 

What she found out was more than enough to make the entire British population see red. The media blow back had been so severe not even Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry had been able to cover it up.

Now everyone knew just what their Savior had gone through in his short four years while living with his ‘beloved’ Muggle relatives. It was easy to say after the aging wizards choice words, his respect and honor in this world had taken a steep dive. To top it all off, Amelia had even managed to get the relatives memories proving Albus Dubledore knew how his cousin was being treated and planned to do nothing about it.

Alex wasn’t a vengeful wizard, with his part dragon status it was too dangerous for him and everyone around him to be so. Yet, he would admit, it was nice to see Dumbledore eat some humble pie. If it all went well, Alex would prove he had good reason to remove Harry from the Dursley’s and hopefully would be granted guardianship of his young cousin.

How would he tell his dear, sweet, innocent cousin about why he needed to go away? Not to mention, while Albus Dumbledore’s reputation may not be what it once was, there were still countless people who would follow the man anywhere just because he told them to. The young adventurer also was certain Dumbledore would try to twist Harry into something the young boy was not. All anyone wanted to do with the Boy-Who-Lived was fight over who would be the first person allowed to manipulate the boy into fulfilling their own ends.

Alex sighed, it was in times like these when he wished he would have taken Harry to the Known Lands the first chance he had. That way he could teach him about magic without ever worrying about the people looking for him. The adventurer shook his head, he was being foolish and he knew it. Harry belonged in this world and it wasn't his right to take him from it. Besides, Harry deserved to learn and know about his parents in the world they’d fought and died for.

He just had to find out a way to make sure Harry would be safe while at Hogwarts. Using the orb, Alex learned teaching magic to young children in this world before they went to Hogwarts was considered illegal. He thought that was preposterous. Magic was a part of who these kids were, by limiting their ability to learn magic until they were eleven it was safe to say and the government was undermining their ability. Any unused or untrained talents left abandoned was lost, it was a well known and a sad truth.

Besides, he reasoned, if he hadn't taught Harry magic at such a young age what is safe to say their home would have burned down a long time ago. It surprised him, the wizards in this world didn’t believe in having wandless abilities. After teaching Harry at a young age how to use wandless magic, he is proficient as Alex was.

His biggest problem was how to keep Harry's knowledge and abilities a secret. If Harry was believed to be nothing more than an average wizard like the children his age, Harry was much more a threat against Tom Riddle. That could work. He just needed Harry to understand why it was better if he kept his knowledge of countless lessons he took from Alex a secret, it would give his cousin a fighting chance.

A tawny brown owl flew to the open door of the sitting room. A medium sized parcel was tied to its leg. The owl extended its leg towards Alex setting the man to take its message. No sooner had Alex removed the parcel, the owl swooped up, perching comfortably on the window seat close to where Harry was a boy wasted no time stroking the owl, generously giving Alex time to read his new message.

It was from Amelia Bones. Alex couldn’t contain his anticipation as he ripped open the envelope.

_ To Mr. Alex Taylor, _

_ Alex, I'm sure by now your ward has received his Hogwarts letter. Be careful. The Wizarding World doesn't know if your ward is still alive or not, but that doesn't mean people still aren’t planning to use him. Especially one Albus Dumbledore.  _

_ I must say, it was quite intriguing to get your letters. Never in my wildest imagination would I dare believe the truth about what has been going on in the last few years. I have a niece the same age as your ward, and to think about her going through the abuse and neglect he suffered,  _ _ deliberately _ _ , is unthinkable. Frankly, I feel I must apologize, when I first received your information I didn't believe it, but now I do. Earlier today, Albus Dumbledore was removed from his position as chief of The Wizengamot. His credibility and reputation has been tarnished.  _

_ It's time. _

_ I've taken the liberty of sending you all the necessary paperwork to add Harry Potter as your legitimate and legal ward. Fill out the papers and ask Abraxies to return them to me and I'd be more than happy to file them and be sure they went through legal processes without anyone asking too many questions. _

_ Best of Luck, _

_ Amelia Bones Head of the Auror Department of the Ministry.  _

Alex scanned the letter several times before reaching for the thick envelope holding the guardianship papers. A thick packet of parchment fell into his hand and he took a few seconds to scan it. It didn’t seem like it would be too hard to fill out except the address. Their home was under the protection of a spell called ‘fidelus’. Salinor had explained the spell was used to protect the homes of people who didn’t want to be found. Alex found it strange Salinor knew the address of the castle he now lived in, but never questioned him on it. The simple fact remained, he didn't know what the castle was called, nor did he want someone having the possibility of finding them.

Keeping Harry safe was his greatest priority.

Alex put the forms back into their envelope, then banished them to his room. There would be time to fill them out properly later. He’d promised Harry he would take him to the Known Lands for his eleventh birthday. Arconn had sent a geeb letting him know he would be in Telous for a few days.

His friend always offered sound advice and he was eager to talk to someone else about his newest dilemma. Alex stood.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your birthday.”

“No, it’s ok.” Harry shook his head.

Alex softened. Harry was so understanding and willing to sacrifice so much for someone else’s pleasure.

“Come, on. Go upstairs and change your clothes. Arconn will meet us in Telous.” Alex laughed goodnaturedly at the look of pure joy that lit his cousin's young face.

Harry had been to the Known Lands a few times before when Alex had to return for business or catch up with old friends and he loved it. Said cousin wrapped the adventurer in a tight hug before barreling out the room, up the staircase, and into his own room, changing into traveling clothes for his newest adventure.


	5. Amelia's Rant

Amelia Bones sat in her office tiredly, shifting through the never ending pile of paperwork. Setting the paper down, she massaged her aching head with her fingertips. It wasn’t ten-o-clock yet and she already had a killer headache. The Wizengamot meeting was most likely the largest cause for her headache.

The court had been in an uproar once she’d submitted the concrete evidence that Albus Dumbledore deliberately placed Harry with his abusive relatives and knew full well what went on behind closed doors. It was sickening to say the least. Albus tried defending his actions by claiming they were for ‘the greater good’. Amelia growled.  _ So help me, if Albus uses those words--greater good--once more time I’m going to take his greater good and stuff it back down his throat. _

The brown haired witch pulled open a heavily warded drawer. Resting just inside was a thick letter from Alexander Taylor. She wasn’t sure what she thought about the mysterious wizard, but something told her Mr. Taylor was the only person at the moment she should trust.

Hearing footsteps nearing her office, Amelia quickly closed the drawer, simultaneously picking up another paper.

_ Knock, knock _

She waited half a second before calling out. “Come in.”

The office door swung open to reveal an old looking Albus Dumbledore. The Auror straightened. Ever since the Wizengamot session had ended, she knew Dumbldore would come calling soon.

He wanted to know how she knew about Harry Potter’s abuse, no doubt.

“Auror Bones, I must admit I was surprised by your actions earlier today.” The aged wizard’s customary twinkling eyes were gone. His shoulders were slumped, and his face worn. He looked every one of his many years.

_ So you finally show you true colors, old man,  _ Amelia thought. His comment left no shadow of a doubt about Alex’s accusations against the man. It made Amelia ask herself a question she’d been gnawing on for the week as paper after paper of evidence came in incriminating the very man she was staring down.

_ How did a stranger see the truth behind Albus Dumbledore’s lies when no one else did? _

“Actions? I told the truth, the whole truth. You sold the life and happiness of an innocent boy to cover your own mistakes!” Albus backed up surprised at her outburst. Amelia burst out of her chair, advancing on the man. “How dare you stand here and attempt to accuse  _ me _ of being in the wrong! You deserved more than what you got. If it was up to be, I’d drag you out of Hogwarts kicking and screaming--that is what you still deserve!”

Amelia stabbed her pointer finger into the wizard’s elaborate embroidered robes.

“I won’t rest until I’ve stripped you of the Headmaster position at Hogwarts, put your head on a spike and fed you to the closest dragon I can find! Preferably the ones in Gringotts. I’ve heard the goblins are very displeased with your actions-”

Albus broke in, trying to placate her.  _ She was not in the mood to be placated, old man!  _ “Amelia, can we just talk about this? I’m sure this is all a huge misunderstanding--”

“MISUNDERSTANDING! A MISUNDERSTANDING!” Her voice rose to a full out scream. “YOU UNDERSTAND ME! LEAVE, AND IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN THE MINISTRY AGAIN, I WON’T HESITATE TO ORDER YOUR ARREST. I CAN KEEP YOU IN A HOLDING CELL FOR THREE DAYS WITHOUT PROPER CAUSE!”

Kingsley and Moody pushed open the door, wands in hand. Obviously, wanting to know why their level headed boss was yelling with all the lung capacity of a banshee. Both men lowered their wands when they saw their boss had pushed Britain's previously most respected wizard against the wall of her office without even drawing her wand. The results of the Wizengamot session had spread through the Ministry in seconds once the meeting had ended. The reports had never been so busy since the death of Voldemort. The witch leaned forward, still jabbing her finger in the old man’s chest, lowering her voice.

“Get out of my sight before I do something I  _ won’t  _ regret!” She hissed.

Dumbledore scurried around the infuriated Head of Aurors and slipped out the door. Upon reaching the threshold he heard Amelia yell after him.

“I’LL SEE YOU IN COURT! AND DON’T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!”

* * *

_ Meanwhile in the Known Lands… _

Alex walked side-by-side with Harry. They could already see Telous coming into view several hundred yards away. For once, they were both content to walk in silence feeling the sun warm their backs. Once they entered Telous, Alex steered Harry towards the Golden Swan Tavern.

“Why don’t you go inside and order us some lunch, I need to go to the apothecary and pick up some potions ingredients I ordered and I’ll be back. How does that sound?”

Harry agreed and went inside while Alex headed off to the ‘apothecary’. He didn’t really need to pick up some supplies so much as he needed to pick up a present he’d ordered from the blacksmith’s shop.

Tracing his steps, Alex neared Mr. Blackburn’s shop, he could smell the customary coal fueled fire. The dragon inside him stirred in excitement. Alex pushed the dragon aside.

“Hello there.” Mr. Blackburn called out, pulling a red hot sword of the forge and pushing it into an iron barrel full of water. The sword hissed and spat as the iron touched the water. Eventually, once the sword was cooled down enough, Mr. Blackburn set the unfinished weapon on a sand covered work table and gave Alex his full attention.

“Hello, Master Blackburn.” Alex returned respectfully.

Mr. Blackburn waved a hand. “No need to be so formal, not on a day like this. I suppose you’re about your birthday present for young Harry?”

Alex laughed goodnaturedly. “Indeed I am. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you with such a last minute order. I am prepared to compensate you fully for such a hurried order.”

Mr. Blackburn huffed. “No need. Actually, I do admit I was quite touched with your confidence asking me to make young Harry’s eleventh birthday present. I did make a few small changes to your design, I hope you don’t mind.”

Alex followed the Bladesmith into a well lit back room. Sitting on yet another work table was the item in question. Just looking at it took Alex’s breath away. It was perfect.

“No, no. I trust you. Looking at it now there is not doubt in my mind your improvements were needed and welcomed.” Carefully, Alex picked it up, studying it from all sides. “You truly are a master craftsman, Mr. Blackburn, Harry will love it.”

Mr. Blackburn bowed. “You are most kind and generous. If I have overstepped-”

Alex cut him off. “Nonsense. It’s perfect. Now, we must discuss payment.”

About five minutes later after paying Mr. Blackburn for his services, Alex made his way back to the Swan only to be stopped by Arconn.

“Arconn! It’s good to see you my friend!”

The elf smiled and fell in step with the young wizard. “I see Mr. Blackburn finished it on time. Harry will be pleased I think.”

“Yes, that was what Mr. Blackburn said . I must thank you-” Alex held the wrapped present aloft. “-if you hadn’t agreed to help, I don’t know what would have happened. I would like to pay you. After all, without you this wouldn’t have been possible.”

The elf shook his head. “You are most kind Alex, but that isn’t necessary. Besides, King Thorgood and Osrik deserve the most credit. They were kind and generous, lending you their most skilled forgers. I was honored to be part of such a noble task. I was nothing more than a currier.”

Alex studied the cobblestones under his feet. Many months ago Alex had written Thrang Silversmith asking for his advice on forging a true silver dagger for Harry’s eleventh birthday. Traditionally, young boys were given a knife when they were a little older, but with Harry attending Hogwarts in a few weeks, he felt better giving his cousin a weapon sooner.

“How is Calysto?”

“She is doing well. The elves of the Dark Woods are prospering and Calysto is as happy as ever. She asked me to send her regards as well as best wishes for Harry’s birthday celebration.”

Alex stopped. Celebration? He hadn’t planned a celebration. Seeing the look in his face, Arconn laughed and clapped his shoulder.

“I have a confession to make. I-”

“What he means is we can’t let you get away with celebrating Harry’s eleventh birthday without us, can we?” Came a booming yet playful voice behind him. “So we planned a party and invited ourselves.”

Alex whirled to find a group of people standing behind him. They all had wide smiles on their faces that only got wider as they saw the shock on Alex’s face.

“Thrang! What-what are you guys doing here in Telous without telling me?” Alex sputtered, addressing the dwarf who’d spoken.

“Should have seen your face! I thought for a minute you were about to drop in shock and Arconn would’ve been forced to catch you!” Skeld laughed, only to receive a sharp elbow in his gut from Tayo.

Silvan Bregnest gave Skeld a withering look before addressing Alex for the group--ever the leader. “We wanted to give Harry a proper Known Land birthday. After what that child went through we all thought this was the least we could do.”

Alex’s heart warmed. Harry had had a hard childhood to begin with and that was saying it nicely. Still, it warmed his heart just how many of his old friends had traveled for months just to give an eleven year old boy a ‘proper birthday’ and show him they all cared for him.

“Thank you. All of you, I’m sure Harry will be so happy he’ll probably never sleep for a week. 

There was a chorus of laughter. One by one, they filtered into the Golden Swan’s common room, ready to fulfill the dreams of one eleven year old boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry, I always post my stories on Fanfiction.net first and then cross post here second. This chapter has been done for *hummm* a long time. If you are interested in following the story on Fanfiction.net to get more frequent updates you are more than welcome to do so. My pen name is WyomingRockieSunset. The title of the story is Ties That Bind I.

Harry had been shocked to see the large parade of adventurers enter the Golden Swan. He was shocked when he discovered they’d prepared a birthday celebration just for him. From a young age Harry found adventurers fascinating. He loved it when Alex would bring him to the Known Lands and allow him to sit up late listening to heartstopping stories as they traveled to distant lands.

Alex had been quick to point out how an adventure wasn’t all sunshine and roses. In all adventures there was a certain degree of danger and uncertainty. While they sounded fun and interesting they were also hard work and could be very uncomfortable. Harry still didn’t completely understand what his cousin meant, but he tried his hardest.

The bustling group all congested in a semi-private room. Food was served and the young boy found himself entranced by the numerous stories being told around the large table. Thrang coerced Alex into telling the story of his first adventure where he’d earned the title of dragon-slayer. Harry had heard the story of course, but being in the same room with everyone who’d been present for the whole story was even better in his young eyes.

The smallest details, that had been missed or omitted in previous tellings, were brought out into the light. All too soon, Slathbog had been killed and his remains destroyed--by a single word Harry noted. Alex’s voice was starting to go hoarse from use. Bregnest saved Alex from further injury by declaring it was time for Harry to open his presents.

Immediately, several large and multi-sized parcels were removed from various bags and placed on the table, waiting to be opened. Harry looked around in shock. All of that was for him?

Seeing the awed look on his face, Thrang gave out a thundering laugh. The dwarf was quick to push a large package resting between Halfdan and him. “Go on, open it.”

Not waiting to be told twice, Harry reached for the package. A quick tug broke the robe strings holding the paper in place. Meticulously, Harry pulled the paper away so it was lying flat on the table. In the middle of the brown paper was a finely made scabbard. Gold and silver was twisted through the dark colored leather. A closer look revealed the silver was mithril--true silver.

Harry gasped. “I-I can’t take this. It has to be worth a fortune!”

Halfdan gave Thrang an irritated look. “To be honest, it’s a present from several dwarven families in Vargland--including the King. I think it’s companion has yet to be opened.” Halfdan finished in a hard tone giving his Uncle a hard look.

Thrang took it in great stride, just smiling broadly. The adventurers did note how his eyes strayed to Alex, expecting him to reveal his gift. The wizard nodded and pushed a long, narrow box so it rested beside the scabbard.

Harry pulled off the top. Resting in the box was a dagger. Like the scabbard, Harry could see it was made out of true silver, but the blade itself was a dark color. The boy was speechless. The true silver blade was only this dark if it-.

“Is it-?”

“Yes.” Alex gave him a meaningful look. “Several months ago I wrote Thrang in Vargland about forging a true silver dagger for you. Thrang arranged for one to be made with both King Thorgood and King Osrik’s blessing.”

Arconn took his opening. “The blade was crafted by both dwarves, elves and even Mr. Blackburn was entrusted with it for a time. As you can see, the blade is darkened, much like Alex’s sword, Moon Slayer.”

“But I thought the knowledge on how to forge such weapons was lost?” Harry asked. All eyes looked at Alex knowing it was the wizard’s right to answer his cousin’s question.

“It was believed to be lost, yes, but I managed to track down the origins of the Dark Elves one my last adventure. They agreed to share their secret with their kinsman as well as a select few of dwarven forgemasters because of what you will soon face. Harry you need to understand; this dagger is not a normal weapon. It possesses many of the same qualities as Moon Slayer. You must be careful and wise in drawing this weapon.”

Harry nodded gravely.

“Alex has explained your situation and we all agreed the dagger will be a great asset to you.” Sindar said from the far end of the table. Harry leaned forward to see him better. “But you must wield it wisely. Draw the blade only in your greatest need and keep it hidden from prying eyes and hands. There is great protection and power in the blade, but also great danger.”

Harry agreed. Taking a deep breath he reached into the box and drew out the dagger. The grip felt comfortable in his hand and it felt...right. Like a part of him that was missing had been returned. Picking up the sheath, he gently slid it in, not surprised when it fit perfectly. Gently he set the dagger and sheath back into its box and moved it to the side. A large barrage of presents took his mind off his shiny new weapon, for now.

* * *

It was late into the night when Alex and Harry left the Golden Swan. Alex had offered to store Harry’s gifts in his magic bag until they returned home. Harry had agreed, not wanting to pack all his presents all the way home. Harry was grinning broadly. His birthday was the best one he’d ever had. Secretly, he wondered what his cousin would say if he knew Harry secretly wanted to become an adventurer like him.

His thoughts returned to his beautiful dagger. The blade was dark blue, but had light blue swirls running up and down the blade. It reminded Harry of the dancing white flames that healed him when he was five years old. Dwarven runes were etched in gold near the pommel and the handle was a work of art. Studying it, the young boy could clearly see the work of dwarven, elven and human forges. Like Moon Slayer, elvish letters were imprinted in the handle.

For now, the swirls were just that, swirls. Alex said that once Harry wielded the dagger the swirls would choose the name of the dagger based on it’s deeds. Thinking back, the dark-haired boy could remember how the handle fit in his hand perfectly and the weapon felt perfectly balanced.

“Alex?” Harry asked. His cousin looked down at him slightly.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will...wielding the dagger change me?”

Alex stopped walking and turned to look his young cousin in the eye. Harry chewed his lip nervously, green eyes looking up sadly.

“That depends on what you mean. The weapons created by the Dark Elves aren’t made to destroy and enslave the free peoples of the Known Lands. They were forged in a time of great need. Their masters feel the power of the weapons anytime the weapon is used. When you first feel the power of the sword enter you it’s frightening. But, when weapons of power are used in great need the sword is used as a great tool to protect those that may not be saved otherwise.”

Alex could see Harry was puzzled by his words. The adventurer felt torn. Wielding Moon Slayer was a hard thing to explain. Sindar understood well enough because the elf carried his own magic blades. How do you explain it all to an eleven year old boy?

Alex stopped Harry with a soft hand on the shoulder. The blonde haired man knelt down so he was at eye level with the child. “Harry, your dagger holds the power needed to protect yourself and others. Don’t worry so much about what can happen. Respect yourself and your opponents. All you can do is learn to use your abilities to the best of your knowledge. Ok?”

His cousin nodded, black curls bouncing with every move of his head. 


End file.
